


On Set of Love Simon

by nsam85



Category: Love Simon (2018), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Quickies, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Keiynan Londsdale and Joey Pollari decide to fool around while working on Love, Simon.
Relationships: Keiynan londsdale/ Joey Pollari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	On Set of Love Simon

**Author's Note:**

> I know the movie came out ages ago... but I had this little one shot in my mind for quite a while since I heard that both Joey and Keiynan came out publicly around the same time during the filming. . Short. Simple. Smut.

“U serious?” I sent the text to my castmate.

“Ya, mate.” Keiynan grins, looking over at me from a chair next to an empty one that belongs to Nick Robinson.

After a few moments, I give him a small nod. Keiynan winks, then gets up and disappears past extras on set. Slipping my cell back into my pocket, I walked quickly in the same direction. Coming to a large room with a couple of hallways that lead to individual dressing rooms, I just make out a dark figure walking through a doorway into an equally dark room. Feeling a bit apprehensive, I hurried down the hallway. As I get to the open doorway, I look back to see if anyone noticed me.

A hand grips my forearm and I’m pulled into the darkened room. The door closes, just as I see Keiynan’s grinning face coming at me. Completely blind, lips crash against mine. I moan as I hear the click of a lock. My tongue battles another as I feel a hand grip my hardening member. Below, my zipper is lowered. My dick immediately pushes through the opening of my boxers. The hand wraps around the shaft and I groan as it begins to pump quickly.

Copying the move, I reached down and felt for Keiynan’s crotch. I’m surprised when I discovered the zipper is already down with a hand already wrapped around it. Pushing the hand aside, I grip his shaft and began to pump. As my hand pulls back onto the head of the cock, I discover the skin completely covers it. Playing with an uncut dick isn’t something I’ve done a lot, but I like it nonetheless. Smiling into the kiss, I let my fingers pinch at the very edge of Keiynan’s foreskin. Keiynan smiles back, pumping him harder and with more energy.

“Gotta a rubber?” Keiynan breathes, pulling back from the kiss.

“In my wallet.” I gasped, reaching back with my unoccupied hand.

Then I stop and drop to my knees. Reaching out, I pull at his pants until both them and the briefs he’s wearing shimmies down his body to his thighs. Though it’s completely dark, I can almost imagine what Keiynan’s dick looks like in front of my nose. My hand reaches out and grip his cock at the base and pull him in. It curves to the left, but that doesn’t matter. I open my mouth and take in as much as I can. Above, there is a low moan and I feel the weight of his hand falling atop my head. The head of Keiynan’s cock is smooth and soft. It seems that the foreskin that covers the head keeps it from drying out. My tongue wraps around it, then slips under the foreskin. I swirl it in the area between the foreskin and the head. His precum tastes sweet and reach up and fondle his hanging nuts. His breath hitches as I reach my hand further back and into his crack.

As I find the puckered opening, I use the hand that was gripping him by the shaft and reach back for my wallet. I finally pull it out and rummage for the rubber. Finding it, I fumble, and it falls to the floor. I growl around his cock, which makes him giggle. I push my index finger into his hole as I find the rubber on the floor. The giggle morphs into a hiss, then a moan as I wriggle my finger in more. His fingers are now clamped firmly on my short locks of hair. Lifting my hand, I press the packet into his belly. His hand releases my hair covers my hand. Letting go, I dropped my hand back down and begin stroking him, while I chew on his foreskin.

“Get up.” He says, his voice shaky.

Yes, sir.” I grin, rising to my feet.

Suddenly his mouth is pushed against mine again. There’s more want in his effort this time. My own excitement level increases as I feel his hand grip my dick and I feel something rolling over the head. I grunt and thrust into his hand as it rolls the condom the rest of the way down. I feel like I’m ready to burst. I’m not exactly huge in the size department, but I’m pretty thick. And when I fuck, I go fast and hard. So, in order for my friend to not get too hurt, I decide to loosen him up.

“Turn around.” I whisper, my own voice shaky.

He turns and I drop back down to my knees. Reaching out, I take hold of both globes of his ass cheeks and pull them apart. Without hesitation, I rush forward and press my tongue into his hole. He moans even louder as I swirl my tongue at his entrance. Pushing his ass back, it seems he really likes the way I’m opening him up. Thankfully there’s no trace of anything unsavory there. Reaching around, I grip at his dick and pump him as I begin to push my tongue into him with a rhythm. His hand covers mine and he won’t let me move. I get the impression he’s close and doesn’t want to cum. Grinning, I rise and shuffle forward.

“Give it to me, mate.” Keiynan tells me, grabbing my cock and lining it up with his hole.

“No problem.” I shudder, pushing into his tight heat.

“Oh, fuck.” He moans through gritted teeth. “You’re thick.”

“God…” I shake, beginning to thrust into him.

It’s hard to comprehend how good this feels. His hole is so tight around my thrusting cock I know I’m gunna explode at any minute. I pound him hard enough that I can hear the sound of skin slapping echo through the darkened room. Leaning forward, I kiss the back of his neck as I feel the tightness increase. I hear him gasp, then feel his hand tugging at my right arm. Letting him take it, he guides it back around to his own dick. Figuring he was getting close and wrapped my hand around him and went at it.

“Gunna make you cum.” I growl, increasing the tightness.

“There.” Keiynan groans.

I feel hot liquid cover my fingers as my hand begins to come back down the shaft.

“Oh, shit. That’s so hot.” I say loudly.

I follow him, my cum erupting into his ass. I shake and curse softly as I slow, feeling my seed fill up the tip of the rubber. I come to a stop, panting hard. I feel a bead of sweat run down my nose before it falls from the tip onto the back of his neck. I give a tiny chuckle, then there’s a noise from behind, someone trying to open the door. We both stiffen, and immediately pull away from each other. My dick slides out of the hot and tight hole. It droops with the weight of the cooling semen pooled at the tip, weighing it down. We’re completely silent as we hear a muffled voice asking someone else something in the hall. Then there a knock and it’s clear it’s Nick at the door.

“Think he’d join us?” Keiynan ask me.

“Um…” I let out a laugh. “I’m pretty sure he’s straight.”

“So.” Keiynan says, “a hole is a hole.”


End file.
